


The Secret Diary of Muriel T Chicken or The Life and Times of a Free Range Escapologist

by Squishmitten



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, Wolfeshead Island, alternative POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: Muriel loves her life on Wolfeshead Island. She has the sun and wind on her feathers, good food, and best of all, no cages. If only the other Cluckers would leave her in peace...





	The Secret Diary of Muriel T Chicken or The Life and Times of a Free Range Escapologist

**Author's Note:**

> This is something just a little different.  
If you hate it, blame @JennyReadings on Twitter as she gave me the idea 😆  
If you love it, I’ll happily take credit and kudos 😏

The other Cluckers call SunBig ‘FoodBig’, but I think she looks like sunshine. Some of them don’t remember the cages, or never experienced them in the first place. My first favourite thing after the cages was the sun. SunBig is about more than food. She brought the new life. She brought the sunshine.

I get fed up with the other Cluckers. They’re so boring. All they think about is food and who’s laying. Some of them don’t even bother going outside. How can you not want to be outside? Rain or shine, I’m out there. I’d rather be out there, cold and wet, than inside, when I have a choice. 

The other Cluckers are scared of FurryWoof and call him Beast. I don’t understand. SunBig has never brought him inside the barn or the run. He sniffs through the fence and they run away. We don’t speak the same language, obviously, but I think we’re beginning to understand each other. We say hello each morning and goodnight when SunBig brings snacks at dusk. When the weather is bad, and SunBig won’t let us out, I miss FurryWoof. The other Cluckers think I’m mad, but FurryWoof is my friend. 

**

There is a new Big. SunBig has brought a friend to visit. She had some nice grains for us, so she can come again. SunBig looks different somehow. She looks like I feel when the sun is out and the other Cluckers are leaving me in peace. I think SilverBig is SunBig’s sunshine.

**

Success! I’d been eyeing up the fence from the littleroof for a while. The shelter SunBig has built for the outside water bowls has become one of my favourite sunbathing spots. None of the other Cluckers can be bothered to get up on the littleroof, so I get it all to myself. They’ve all been getting right on my feathers for days, so I decided it was time to just go for it. I managed to get over the fence on my first try. Not bad for an old bird, eh? The way I see it, if I’ve had enough of Out There, particularly if I get hungry, I’ll just come back here where SunBig can find me.

FurryWoof found me! He sniffed, said hello, licked me and then just wandered off and left me in peace. I like him even more now. Apart from the licking.

I think I might be ready to be back in the run now. One night Out There was enough for this old bird. I think I’d rather have a comfortable nesting box tonight. I'm also getting a bit peckish for my favourite grains. I fancy some food I don’t have to work too hard for. 

SunBig and SilverBig are making some strange noises. They’re rolling around on the grass and they both look very pink. Their notfeathers look very different than usual. Bigs can be such odd creatures. No matter about them, something around here smells delicious. Tasty leaves like I found in the ground earlier, and crunchy green and white stuff. Nice. Wait, what’s this? Red, juicy… Why haven’t I had this before? MmmmNmmmMmmm…  
Ugh, there’s none left.  
Wait, there’s one more red. SunBig has it. It looks like SunBig and SilverBig are saving that one for themselves. They’re still making the noises, so maybe they won’t notice.  
It’s no good, I must have the red.

Oh no! SunBig is being loud. I shouldn’t have taken their red. Run away!  
Ooh, there’s another red. SunBig has a red. She’s making the food noise, too.  
It’s no good, I can’t resist the red.

**

I am SO bored. The other Cluckers are too much today. It’s time to see if I can make it over the fence a second time. I’m ready for another trip Out There. I need to see if I can find any reds. I’ve been dreaming about them. Do they really taste as amazing as I remember? SunBig has already been around, so I know I have time to look for some reds before she notices I’m gone, and comes looking for me.

Success! I've still got it! Now, where did I find the reds before? FurryWoof, hello. Ugh, the licking again. Hey, FurryWoof, do you know where the reds are? Reds. Yes, we already said hello. I want to know about the reds. Never mind. Thanks anyway, FurryWoof.  
He clearly isn’t the brightest creature. 

I think I went this way before.  
I don’t remember all this, not the white, flappy barn for sure.  
I smell food. I think I can smell reds.  
Okay, here I go.  
Yes! Reds!  
Ow. Ouch! Hmmm, I haven’t done that in a while.  
Anyway, reds…

Oh no! SunBig is being loud.  
Run away!  
Oh no! Lots and lots of Bigs. Where to go? 

SunBig has reds and is doing the food sounds.  
Not this time, SunBig, not this time.  
I’m not ready to go back in with the other Cluckers just yet, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Jason is actually very bright, there’s just a _huge_ chicken/dog language barrier!


End file.
